


From Osaka, With Love

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [76]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Golden Week, Holidays, M/M, Mystery, Smut, Touring, Tourism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The detectives get involved in an International mystery as they spend Golden Week in Japan. They must work to solve the mystery before the holiday spiral out of control.
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Detective Stiles [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/270316
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back in the Detective Stiles fandom! Sorry, the pandemic has been murder on my schedule. While I do still write, I keep getting sidetracked with other stuff from binge watching mystery tv to reading either my book stack or manga. I recently discovered chinese manga; I never expected to find some when I looked up something on the Net. The plots are very compelling. I have a few favorites and am eagerly awaiting the next chapter updates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives touch down in Osaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. GP will be updated tmw. I'm focused on trying to finish both GP and IP at the moment. If all goes to plan, ch 1 should be posted someday next week.

**_Osaka International Airport,_ ** **_Osaka, Japan, Asia;_ **

The plane touched down in Osaka, Japan. A few minutes later, a group filed off the plane. They were; Derek and Malia Hale, Masumi and Jimmy Akai, Stiles, Heiji, Kaito, Scott, Allison, and the Yukimura family. They were excited and ready to explore. For it was Golden Week, peak travel season in Japan.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrook Complex, Brooklyn, New York, USA, North America;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they talked about the upcoming summer. 

"I'm so ready for the summer." Steve was saying.

"Ditto. I want to have so much fun this summer." Bucky nodded.

"The kids are so excited to travel, so I think that we should go somewhere." Steve suggested.

"Then let's a plan for us all. We visited Chicago last year. So let's go somewhere else." Bucky responded.

"Sure!" Steve beamed as he and Bucky shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

A mystery person was sitting in the shadows. They were furious and out for blood.

'Damn them! They need to pay!' the person raged, stalking back and forth.

'I have to do something, but what? It has to be good.' they sneered as they sat down to plan...


	2. Hotel Nikko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives and their friends make it to their hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1 as promised. Ch 2 will be posted next.

The group met Rei, Shuichi, and Kazuha in the airport. They were happy and hugging. Then they stepped back and Shuichi introduced Rei to everyone.

"Nice to meet you all." Rei smiled. Shinichi then took the opportunity to introduce Kazuha.

"This is Heiji's girlfriend; Kazuha Toyama." Shinichi announced.

"Nice to meet you." Kazuha waved at them. They hit it right off, and got along like they were on fire.

* * *

**_Hotel Nikko, Osaka, Japan;_ **

The group met their hosts at the hotel. The hotel turned out to be a traditional Japanese place. The amenities were numerous and beautiful. It was the perfect place to rest their heads while in town. The group was totally in awe.

"This is awesome!" Malia cheered.

"Get settled in, we'll be meeting tomorrow morning." Kazuha smiled.

* * *

While everyone were getting settled in, Heiji and Kazuha went on a group date with their friends; Kaito, Shinichi, Eisuke, Ran, Makoto, and Sonoko. They took a ride on the Tempozan Giant Ferris Wheel. They got their food from the many street vendors such as takoyaki, taiko manju, kit-kats, and okonomiyaki-flavored snacks. Kaito opted for kitsune udon over takoyaki.

"We haven't been to the waterfront yet." Ran noted.

"Nope, I'm staying behind!" Kaito exclaimed, drawing odd looks.

"Kaito has fish phobia, guys." Shinichi explained.

"Okay. Wait here." Ran replied.

* * *

That evening, the Yukimuras and Malia went to a restaurant for dinner. They had kushikatsu; fried food on sticks. Fried food consisted of meats and veggies. They were happy and smiling. The family had a great time together.

* * *

**_Rei and Shuichi's place, Beika, Tokyo;_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They cuddled up close, as they watched tv. They put on a game show; Jeopardy. They really got into the trivia game as they continued to cuddle. They needed this.  



	3. Clearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bakery has a sale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2 as promised, depending on how things pans out, ch 3 will be posted tmw.

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The bakery had a clearance sale to empty their entire April stock so they could get ready for May. The Easter chocolate bunnies and eggs sold out rapidly with jellybeans and other Easter themed treats. By noon, the display case and the fridge was empty. The staff were so happy to have sold everything.

"Wonderful job as usual. Take a half day." Bronwen beamed.

* * *

**_Rainbow bookshop;_ **

Fingon, Maedhros, and Ryan had boxes filled with books out. They needed to replace the April books with books set up for May, plus reserve shelves for when the May releases arrived. So they brought books out and got started.

They set up the sections for Mother's Day. Said section was full of ideas for gifts, sweets, and other things. Fingon and Maedhros were so proud of the final product.

"What's next?" Ryan asked her bosses.

"We start with the table decor." Maedhros answered.

"Sure. Let's get that done." Fingon nodded.

* * *

In the meantime, Boyd and Erica went out to a Thai restaurant for their lunch date. They ordered different noodle and soup dishes. They were both happy and smiling. As their date came to an end, they shared a kiss.

* * *

**_the den, the Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their children. They read the Magic Tree House series together. The kids had their pillows and cushions out as they sat down in a semi circle with their parents. Bucky and Steve took turns reading the first two chapters of Dinosaurs Before Dark.

"Can we please read the Egypt book?" Pietro asked.

"Mummies in the Morning is the third book!" Wanda protested.

"If we want to understand this series better, it's always best to start from the beginning." Steve explained.

"That reminds me, after we finish the first four books, we'll be reading Christmas in Camelot next." Bucky added.

"Yay!" the children cheered. They loved to read Christmas themed stories. So Bucky continued reading Dinosaurs in the Dark. The kids enjoyed story time with their parents.

* * *

**_master bedroom, the Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They kissed and cuddled up close.

"I love you so much, Bucky." Steve was saying.

"I love you just as much, my love." Bucky responded. Then they kissed softly.


	4. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group go out for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3, ch 4-5 will be posted tmw. I'm hoping to get back to my daily updating schedule this week. The pandemic has ruined my rhythm and schedule to boot. I really wanted to have Detective Stiles done by June next year, alas Dt. Stiles won't be done until Aug, darn it! *sighs and reshuffle remaining fics to 2021*

**_Osaka Castle, Osaka;_ **

Heiji and Kazuha took the group to Osaka Castle. The tour guide showed them around. The group enjoyed themselves as they took pictures and listened to the tour guide.

"This is fantastic." they smiled.

* * *

**_Osaka Castle;_ **

A group of five friends were also visiting the castle. There were three women; Erika, Rie, and Manami, in addition to two men; Edo and Daisuke. They were all on edge, having just had a fight a few days prior. They were currently tense and refusing to look at each other.

"Whoa, tense much?" Heiji whistled.

* * *

A hour or so later, Derek, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Scott, and Allison went on a group date to the waterfront. The waterfront was pretty and full of natural sound.

"This is so peaceful. There is nothing like this in New York." Derek commented.

"We have to come back here another time." Allison declared.

"Without a doubt." Stiles agreed.

* * *

That evening, the group went to a soba restaurant for dinner. They had dip soda and soba in broth. They smiled and slurped at their meal.

"That was an amazing meal." Kira stated. The group enjoyed themselves and was having an amazing evening when it was disrupted by a scream. They looked over and saw a woman collapse to the ground. The group, whilst initially shocked, jumped up to help. The other patrons panicked with them each yelling for a doctor. The chef pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.

* * *

**_bedroom, Rei and Shuichi's place, Beika, Tokyo;_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They cuddled and kissed each other softly as they were laid against each other in their bed. They slowly got more and more intense. Rei got the lube and slicked himself once more.

"Ready?" he inquired. Shuichi nodded and Rei pushed into Shuichi, setting a fast pace. Twenty minutes passed before they got close to coming. Rei wrapped his fingers around Shuichi and stroked him to orgasm. Shuichi came all over both of their stomachs and panted. Rei managed to hold out for three minutes before coming deep inside of his love. As they recovered in the aftermath, they shared a sweet kiss.


	5. Residue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives start looking into the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Sorry about the tardiness, those last couple of days, I've been busy planning some of the next year's fics and compiling notes for the rest. Mostly done, so I can get back to focusing on updating this fic.  
> Ch 5-6 will be posted next. Ch 7-9 should be posted tmw, I have plenty of time!:)

The detectives started their investigation. The victim Rie was currently in grave condition and clinging to life in the ICU at the hospital. Otaki was in the primary detective. When he arrived, Heiji introduced him to the detectives and vice versa.

"Nice to meet you." they said as they shook hands. Then the investigation resumed with them searching the table where Rie had been sitting for clues. They soon found her cup and looked inside.

"The bottom of her cup has residue all over it." Heiji commented.

"Bag and tag it." Otaki commanded a tech. They nodded and did as ordered.

"I will send it to the lab." Otaki promised the detectives.

* * *

**_Udon restaurant;_ **

The detectives talked with Rie's friends; Daisuke, Edo, Erika, and Manami. They were still in shock.

"Did you notice anything different about Rie? Her mood in particular?" Otaki was asking.

"We had an argument a few days and were trying to patch things up." came the reply. The detectives became suspicious. Depending on how badly the argument turned out to be, that was a potential murder for murder.

"What was the fight about?" Heiji wanted to know. The friends became nervous.

"Simple disagreement, you know?" came the vague reply. The detectives looked at each other. This was like pulling teeth.

* * *

**_Umeda Sky Building;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Scott, and Allison went on a group date to the Umeda Sky Building. The building was the 19th tallest building in Osaka. Said building consisted of two towers that had 40 floors. Bridges and an atrium connected the towers on the upper floors. The date was so nice and the view was marvelous.

"This was amazing." Kira marveled.

* * *

**_Dotonbori district, Osaka;_ **

The group got off at the Namba station in Dotonbori. They crossed the street and headed south to go to the main shopping stores. They stopped by the Disney and Shounen Jump stores before grabbing dan dan noddles at a nearby restaurant. They decided to do some clothes shopping.

"I can't wait to come back here." they smiled.

* * *

**_eating area, Rei and Shuichi's place, Beika, Tokyo;_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They sat down to a romantic dinner. They were happy and smiling as they talked. As they finished their okonomiyaki, Rei and Shuichi kissed softly and smiled.


	6. Out on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples and friends spend quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 as promised, ch 6 will be posted next.

The detectives had a meeting to discuss their new case. They shared their findings, someone even put up a murder board complete with pictures of their suspects and the crime scene and other pieces of evidence.

"This is what we know so far." Stiles began.

"Rie died this morning. We are now officially investigating a murder." Derek stated. Gasps sounded as they traded looks of alarm. So much for this ending well.

"Her liver and kidneys failed because of the cyanide residue found in her cup. So whoever put the poison in her drink has committed murder." Shinichi announced grimly.

"We really need to find out what the fight was about." Heiji noted.

"How? Getting them to talk is like pulling teeth!" Scott complained.

"We'll figure it out." Stiles promised as Malia grabbed a eraser and updated the case's status from attempted murder to murder.

* * *

**_Osaka Aquarium;_ **

The group visited Osaka Aquarium. The place was massive with all different kinds of marine creatures and interactive information. They had a lot of fun together.

"There are so many beautiful places here." Stiles smiled.

* * *

**_eating area, Rei and Shuichi's place, Beika, Osaka;_ **

Rei and Shuichi stayed home. They made a traditional meal of rice, fish, and side dishes. Rei and Shuichi were in a happy mood. When dinner was ready, they set the table and sat down to talk.

"I'm glad that I'm here with you." Rei was saying.

"Me too, there's nothing better than this." Shuichi agreed. They smiled at each other as they resumed eating their meal. They were so happy to be spending time together.

* * *

In Osaka, the Yukimuras bonded with Malia. They sat down too watch some older Japanese films from the 1950s. They enjoyed themselves and the movies. As the evening processed, they got closer together. It was the perfect bonding activity.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heiji, Kazuha, Shinichi, Kaito, Ran, Eisuke, Makoto, and Sonoko went to a Kobe beef restaurant for their group date. They ordered fine cuts of kobe beef with special seaweed salad and roasted vegetables. They carefully tasted every ingredient. The beef was such an experience on its own, but each component was perfect.

Afterwards, they found a karaoke place and paid for two hours. They performed songs from the 80s and 90s. It was a fun night out in the city.


	7. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets time to simply be tourists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6, ch 7-9 will be posted tmw.

The group took a day off from their investigation in order to relax. They visited Universal Studios, Japan. The park was full of attractions, vendors, and cool characters. The lines were efficient and quick and the staff were very helpful. They were left in total awe.

"This is more than I could ever dream of." Allison marveled.

* * *

**_Universal Studios, Japan, Osaka, Japan;_ **

The group toured the amusement park and partook in the many attractions and rides. There were games for visitors to enjoy, themed rides and attractions alike. Some visitors had their pictures taken with the banana minions. Others went sliding down the slide and landed in a pool of white and blue balls. 

Malia was in her element as she swam around the ball pool before climbing all over the orange and yellow dome, built things out of blue blocks and pipes. Allison and Kira tried out the merry go round and slid down the Cookie Monster slide.

Everyone tried out the bumper cars and Harry themed rides and attractions. Derek and Scott took turns trying out the games and won prizes. They were up to three Elmos and Cookie Monsters respectively when their significant others protested.

"I can't accept all of them!" Stiles and Allison exclaimed.

"I can take only one of each!" Stiles added with Allison backing him up.

"Try saving them for Ryan and the Rogers-Barnes. Aurora and Drew might want one." Kira suggested.

* * *

**_the kitchen, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York, USA;_ **

Bucky and Steve ordered pizza and stayed in. The kids were staying with the Hales for the night. The couple watched the Hallmark channel while eating pizza. They had a good time overall. After a pleasant dinner, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.

* * *

**_Osaka, Japan;_ **

The group had dinner out at a Tonkatsu restaurant. They enjoyed their tonkatsu with sauce and rice. They were so happy and content with the comfort food.

"Thank you for this fantastic meal." they said to Heiji.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rei and Shuichi's place, Beika, Tokyo;_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time in their bedroom. After locking the door, they stripped down to their birthday suits. Then they got on the bed while Rei got the lube. He covered his fingers and prepped Shuichi carefully, stretching him out.

When Shuichi was ready, Rei slicked himself up and took his husband, setting a steady pace. Thirty minutes later, they were close to their orgasms, so Rei wrapped his right hand around Shuichi and started stroking. Moments later, Shuichi came all across their stomachs and panted. Rei managed to hang on for three more minutes before coming deep inside the older man. They soon recovered and kissed softly. Then the couple sighed as they smiled.


	8. Monotony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples and friends enjoy dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7, ch 8 will be posted next. Sorry for the tardiness, rl got away from me.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn, New York, USA;_ **

The detectives went around their usual routine. Helen discussed the summer roster with the remaining personnel, while others worked on paperwork and took breaks. Then the workers on break returned with the mail and leftover Easter treats from the bakery. They distributed the snacks and went through the mail pile. Erica waved a colorful postcard around.

"We got a postcard from Stiles!" she announced. They all perked up with interest. Erica flipped it over and read it to herself.

"Sit down and share! We all want to hear." Boyd said.

"He says that they are all well, but they have run into more cases. He also jokes about this being a cosmic coincidence." she read.

"Nothing is coincidental with us, I'll talk to him later and let him vent a bit." Isaac chuckled.

"Thanks. Now, we have a lot of files to update, so we need to end break." Erica replied.

* * *

**_pizzeria;_ **

Camden, Zack, and Isaac met up at their usual pizzeria. They sat down at their usual booth and were given menus. They ordered breadsticks and sodas to start off their meal. After placing their orders, they caught up with each other.

"I wonder what is outside our town. I love New York, but I miss traveling." Camden sighed.

"I think we could take a road trip when we have a break. Maybe get out of town, just for a while." Isaac suggested.

"Yeah, Dad and Papa do that all the time. It keeps them from being overworked." Zack nodded.

"Well, then. Maybe we will take a trip." Camden smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples went on a group date. They went to a bistro and ordered sandwiches and salads. They passed around the condiments and poured each other water.

"It's fun to break monotony. All we do during the week is work and run errands." Erica said.

"We have responsibilities." Boyd replied.

"Yeah, but I would love to just...get out. Even if it's just a detour on a trip to the local office, I would take it." came the reply.

"Then we should plan more time out," Skye chimed.

"Just time to exist and not be detectives." she finished.

"Cheers to that!" Erica beamed and held up her glass in a toast.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Isaac, and Danielle sat down to a family dinner of pasta with cream of tomato sauce, salad, and herb bread. The mood was merry as they talked over their meal and caught up with each other. It was a perfect ending to a wonderful day.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bedroom as they relaxed. They needed this.


	9. Tourist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives in Osaka take trips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8, ch 9-10 will be posted later/tmw.

A few days had passed since the detectives' day off. They visited Dale Tower of the Sun, several shrines, and Kuromon market. They took pictures and brought souvenirs at said places.

"Should we stop for lunch at the Lawson?" Stiles asked everyone.

"There is an okonomiyaki shop. Why don't we eat something hot and then continue?" Derek offered up. And so everyone set off...

* * *

After lunch, everyone toured Osaka. They went shopping in the Shinsaibashi district and visited the theater. They enjoyed themselves before visiting Toukentatsu Tower.

"We need to come back another time. I loved all of the different shrines." Allison declared. They nodded, taking out their train passes to head home.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York, USA;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They watched Murder She Wrote on the Hallmark channel. They had fun watching the many various mystery arcs play themselves out.

"We need to find the other seasons on DVD." Bucky decided.

"When did we become so deeply invested in the show? We only started watching because we got bored with all the new shows." Steve chuckled.

"Thank God for the Hallmark channel then," Bucky laughed.

Now, I am going to look online for the rest of the box-sets." he finished.

* * *

_**vague location, Osaka, Japan, Asia;** _

Elsewhere, RIe's murderer was catching up on the current news via reading the newspapers. They scowled as they threw down said papers down in frustration. Drat! The police had yet to give up. And now, they had those pesky detectives to deal with.

'I have to get them off my tail!' they raged silently.

* * *

**_the den, Rei and Shuichi's place, Beika, Tokyo, Japan;_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They sat down with bowls of ramen and watched a comedy movie on TV. They laughed until they cried at their favorite parts. As the credits rolled, Rei got up to turn off the tv and went to put his bowl away.

"Next time, I want a complete meal, Japanese food preferably." the tanned blonde warned.

"No problem!" Shuichi promised as he kissed his husband.


	10. Wait and See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a leg up in their investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9, ch 10 will be posted next.

A few days later, the investigation had hit a dead end, and the detectives were beyond frustrated. Time was running out. Soon, they were all set to take a ferry to Hokkaido. On the other hand, their tour of Osaka was going well. They had visited nearly every tourist spot and had their pictures taken. They also came away with several souvenirs.

"I can't wait to visit the zoo!" Malia cheered. They had temporarily forgotten the case to just take the time to be regular tourists.

* * *

**_Ramen Ogura, Beika, Tokyo;_ **

Makoto went out to lunch at Ramen Ogura. They walked in the restaurant and sat down at the counters. They were given menus. After placing their orders, they sat and talked. They had fun catching up with each other.

"Thank you for this lovely night," Sonoko smiled, picking up her chopsticks as Sayo came back with takoyaki. They poured each other water and smiled.

"There is no need to thank me. You make it lovely." Makoto smiled. Sonoko beamed and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Makoto blushed and looked at his food. They were hopelessly in love.

* * *

One day, the detectives got together for a meeting. They needed to catch the killer and fast!

"We need to set a trap." Kira sighed. So they sat down to hatch out a plan. Eventually, they worked out their plan and launched it. Then they sat back to wait to see if the culprit took the bait.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rei and Shuichi's place, Beika;_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time in their bedroom. After stripping down to their birthday suits, they got on the bed with the lube. Rei slicked up his fingers and prepped Shuichi thoroughly, taking care to stretch him out.

When Shuichi was deemed to be ready, Rei slicked himself up and took his love. He went slow and dragged it out. Shuichi moaned as he raked his nails down the tanned man's back, making Rei curse. In retaliation, Rei sucked hickeys into his love's skin, marking the brunette as his.

Twenty minutes later, they were close to coming, so Rei wrapped his fingers around the older man and stroked him to orgasm. Moments later, Shuichi came all over both of their stomachs and panted. Rei held out for three minutes more before coming deep inside of his husband. As they recovered in the aftermath, Rei kissed Shuichi hard.

* * *

**_Rie's house, Osaka;_ **

The detectives staked out Rie's house. After finding hiding places, they settled in to wait. About a half hour later, footsteps could be heard as the killer arrived. The killer walked into the master bedroom and went through drawers and the closet alike. They dumped out items until they found what they were looking for. Grabbing said item they turned to leave only to be blinded by the lights abruptly switching on.

"Gotcha!" Stiles proclaimed.


	11. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case ends in misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, depending on how things pans out, the remaining chapters should be posted tmw or Fri.

**_Rie's bedroom, Rie's house, Osaka;_ **

The culprit tried to flee, but the detectives had them completely surrounded. The killer kept looking around for routes of escape. In the end, they were forced to surrender. They glared at them all furiously.

"Manami, you was the killer all along?!" Allison exclaimed. They all gasped and looked at her.

* * *

**_Rie's bedroom;_ **

A tense angry silence fell as both sides stared at each other. Neither were willing to yield. Manami fumed and seethed angrily. In the end, she broke and confessed.

"Fine! You got me! I did it!" she confessed.

"Why?" they wanted to know.

"Years ago, someone started a rumor in school that I slept with the boys on the sports teams. I had to put up with gropes and advances. I lost several friends as a result. I never found out who until the fight when Rie admitted to being the one who did it. That's why I put the cyanide in her tea. She deserved to die!" Manami revealed. Shocked and horrified silence fell.

"There is never an excuse for murder." Shinichi replied.

"You can explain yourself to a judge." Stiles added. They were about to take Manami in when Manami acted. She got out a hidden gun out and pointed it at the group.

"I think not." she declared.

* * *

**_kitchen, Rie's house;_ **

Manami forced the group into the kitchen at gunpoint. Manami opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Like hell I am going to prison!" she replied as she abruptly turned the gun on herself and pulled the trigger.

"Hell no!" she repeated as she collapsed bleeding out...

* * *

Unknown to the group, the police had arrived. They pushed inside and into the kitchen. All the hell broke loose literally as the ME was called. An officer unrolled yellow crime scene tape and started to mark the scene. Otaki turned to the group with questions...

* * *

A hour or so later, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They were still shaken over the evening's events. While they were relived that the mystery was solved, they hadn't been expecting Manami to die.

"At least it's over." Derek was saying.

"There's that." Stiles had to admit. They merely sighed and cuddled closer.


	12. Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otaki takes over the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11, ch 12-the epi will be posted next. Enjoy.

Otaki was overlooking the crime scene. He took the lead over the scene and handed out orders to different officers. The patrol officers sent the bystanders that had gathered outside the yellow tape home. The medical examiner took Manami's body to the morgue. He would look over her body a bit more before deciding to do a surgical autopsy.

Derek and Stiles visited the police station in order to give their official statement. The police asked careful questions and made sure to take every notes. After a few hours, they were escorted back to their hotel.

* * *

**_Hotel Nikko, Osaka;_ **

A few days later, Otaki, Heiji, and Kazuha visited the other detectives at their hotel. They looked serious, but grateful.

"We wanted to thank you for your help." Otaki began.

"Anytime. This is what we do for a living." Stiles replied.

"Still, I insist on rewarding you." Otaki replied, taking out the reward money that was listed for the tip. The group gasped.

"Thank you for this. We were happy to help." they replied.

* * *

One day, Derek, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Scott, and Allison went to a restaurant for lunch. They went to a curry restaurant and ordered different spice levels. Every dish was very delicious.

"I think we should recreate this at home." Malia said.

"This is absolutely amazing!" she added. They nodded and talked over their delicious meals of katsudon curry or vegetarian curries. It was a great lunch date.

* * *

That evening, Heiji and Kazuha treated the group as a thank you. They ordered them the oshizushi; the pressed sushi, a dish, that Osaka was famous for.

"I have never had this, but I am so glad you suggested it." Allison smiled.

"Thank you for bringing us out tonight." she finished.

"I apprectiate the work, you did to help the police." Heiji smiled. Then they shared a toast and finished their delicious meal.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They loaded up; Murder She Wrote Season 1 on dvd. They played the pilot episode: Murder of Sherlock Holmes in the DVD player and sat down to watch the episode. From start to end, the plot had them enthralled. When the credits rolled, they took a bathroom break.

"That was great!" Bucky smiled.

"I can't wait to see Deadly Lady." Steve declared as he kissed his husband.


	13. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tourists go to the Osaka Tennoji zoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12 as promised, the epi will be posted next.

**_Osaka Tennoji Zoo, Osaka;_ **

The group visited the zoo. They walked through the zoo and marveled at the sights. Sakura trees bloomed as animals reclined into habitats tailored to resemble their natural habitats. There were 1,000 animals of 200 different types from lions to monkeys, from koalas to New Zealand kiwis. Some of the group members shied away from setting a foot into the reptile house, while others marveled at the transparent pool enclosure where the hippos splashed around.

"Wow!" they chorused.

* * *

**_Nipponbashi, Naniwa Ward, Osaka;_ **

The group visited Nipponbashi; Den Den Town, a shopping district. There were various kinds of stores such as a store sold anime and manga, while others sold electronics, furniture, and collectibles. There were even maid cafes and cosplay cafes. They split up in order to visit the numerous stores while Malia headed off to see the maid and cosplay cafes.

"Wow! They have lots of gundam stuff." Stiles noted as they went from store to store. Then they stopped in the anime and manga shop to browse through the manga and anime series. There were many ongoing series such as the 37 years old Kindaichi Case Files, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, One Piece, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Haikyu!!, Black Butler, My Hero Axademia, D. Gray Man, Pokemon Adventures, and Fushi Yugi: Byakko. There were completed series such as Kindaichi Case Files, Kindaichi Returns Case Files, and Kindaichi Mini Files. Even popular mangas such as Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fushigi Yugi, and Kuroko no Basket had been reissued. There were both shojo and shounen series alike. Manhua and Manhwa manga series also filled the shelves.

"Ryan and her friends would love this store." Stiles commented.

"Let's look around and see if we can find some of her favorites." Allison suggested. So they went off to search through the many shelves.

* * *

**_eating area, Rei and Shuichi's place, Beika;_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time at their place. Shuichi made a traditional Japanese dinner of steamed rice, greens salad, nori, furikake, miso soup, tsukudani, pickled vegetables, pickles, and nikujaga. They had green tea to go with their meal.

"Everything smells wonderful!" Rei beamed as they sat down to their meal.

* * *

**_okonomiyaki place, Osaka;_ **

The Yukimura family bonded, they went out for some okonomiyaki. After they entered the restaurant, they were given menus and placed their orders. While waiting for their dinner, they took turns catching up, while discussing their plans for both Sapparo and Kyoto. It was an enjoyable evening.

* * *

_**master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York;** _

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. After locking the door, they stripped down to their birthday suits and got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and got in between Steve's thighs. He prepared his husband thoroughly, going up to three fingers and stretching him out.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He slowed down and took his time. A long time later, Bucky took pity on the younger man and sped up, while stroking Steve to orgasm.

A few minutes later, Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over Bucky's hand and their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his own seed deep inside his husband. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travels through Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi, due to the pandemic, my writing schedule has been thrown off entirely. If I want to have my Christmas fics out on time, I had to reshuffle everything. As a result, the Sapparo and Kyoto mysteries won't be out until Feb 2021, sorry.

The group sat down to breakfast consisting of eggs with furikake, mixed rice with either ikura or uni, pickled vegetable salad, grilled salmon, miso soup, and natoo. There were the rare sides such as bananas and tamagoyaki. The mood was merry as they talked. It was an excellent start to the day.

* * *

_**vague location;** _

A group of persons met up. They were besides themselves with fury.

"Damn them! Manami is dead!" someone shouted.

"Why did the police had to investigate? Rie's death was collateral damage." the leader was annoyed. They gritted their teeth in anger. One of their best operatives had been lost.

"If it wasn't for those pesky detectives. None of this would have happened!" another hireling complained. Before he could be silenced, the leader heard and sat up abruptly.

"Wait, pesky detectives, you say? Please explain to me, the series of events that led to Manami's death." the leader stated. Several hirelings winced as they fidgeted nervously. How do they explain this?

"It's a roller coaster," one of the hirelings whispered before starting to speak...

* * *

**_Harajuku District of Tokyo;_ **

Kaito, Shinichi, Heiji, Kazuha, Eisuke, Ran, Makoto, and Sonoko went on a group date to the Harajuku District for some shopping. The district was filled with Western stores and other Japanese-style fashion places. They were all taken aback by all of things that were available.

"This is beautiful! It is very bright, but it's also fun." Shinichi gasped.

"I like it, but it seems too loud. This could be a one-time trip." Kaito shrugged.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their children. They put together a puzzle. Mystical creatures such as dragons, phoenixes, and unicorns were the prevailing theme. They started with putting together the border, then started filling the puzzle in. They took turns figuring out where each piece went. When they were finished, they stood back and beamed.

"Prefect job!" Steve clapped his hands. Then both he and Bucky kissed their kids' heads.

* * *

**_the den, Rei and Shuichi's place, Beika;_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They cuddled up together as they relaxed into the couch. They needed this.

Despite the unexpected murder that had disrupted their vacation. They had prevailed. Hopefully the remainder of the week wasn't as eventful.


End file.
